Saving Agent A
by Hair-Metal-Angel
Summary: An evil force trying to de-power undercover Time Agents through time. Agent A, a descendant of Agent R (Jodie's crush) is now a target. Against her friends' wishes, Jodie warps all three of them to find Agent A and find out whom this new "evil force is." The only problem is that the agent lives in Germany, during the late 1930s and he's not so sure about his powers.
1. The Plot Begins

**Chapter 1: The Plot Begins**

 _URGENT! READ IMMEDIATELY!_

 _Agent R,_

 _For the last couple of weeks more than a hundred Time Agents and Time Keepers have fallen victim to _ The Corrupter. Not much is known about her whereabouts, as Headquarters is on the clock searching for information._

 _In here I have enclosed the identities of undercover Time Agents and Time Keepers that are under target. _ uses her magic to imprison time magic practitioners, keep them alive to drain out as much magic as they can and leave them for dead. She must be stopped immediately._

 _Make sure Nib's nib is unclogged and he's ready for this mission. It was given to you when you graduated from The Warp Academy, and decided to join the Undercover Agent Society._

 _The Warper society thanks you for your service!_

 _The Time Magic Society or Denbora_

* * *

 **Daily Log:**

 **Arrived at Camp Avo.**

 **Spoke to the one in charge about Operation Time Ring.**

 **He listened and granted me entrance to his Time Agents.**

 **Gave every Time Agent a Time Inhibitor.**

 **Completed the majority of list.**

 **I have two more left.**

 **Agent _ and Time Keeper _.**

 **Warn Joe The Magnificent about danger.**

 **Keep Jodie Arthur and The Book away for a while.**

 **Don't forget to visit** _ **tia-avó**_ **Sarai for dinner.**

 **End Log**

Agent R pressed the "SAVE" option on his hologram before putting away his Holo-Watch. As he walked away from Camp Avo, an explosion was heard. It sent Agent R flying through the sheer force and he fell face-first to the ground. The shrieks and cries of alarm surrounded him. Thick black smoke was everywhere and debris rained from the sky. His leg hurt like crazy.

Flames licked the area around him. Pressing a damp cloth to his nose and mouth, Agent R crawled on his stomach, careful to not put any pressure on his right leg. As soon as he found a safe, secluded area, he sat up and checked closely how much damage the explosion caused. Bits of metal pieces impaled his leg, visible open wounds and he was losing a lot of blood.

"Shit…" he muttered. He reached for his utility belt and took out a switchblade knife. With extreme delicacy, he cut through his uniform, leaving his leg below the knee uncovered. He started to remove the larger metal pieces, using his knife to cut the skin if the metal piece wouldn't budge.

"Nib…" he whispered. "Come and heal this up…"

A dark blue fountain pen shot out from his combat boot, trailing behind a green light of its own. Nib bent over and examined the damage before nodding. It circled around Agent R's leg and the wounds closed up and the flesh healed.

"Thanks Nib," he said with a smile. "You're a lifesaver."

Nib shook it's head (or tip) at Agent R before writing out a message for its owner.

"I'll take it easy when I finish finding everyone on that list, Nib." he said in irritation. "But the question I should be asking you is… where's the list?"

Nib drew a question mark. Agent R groaned and face-palmed himself.

"Now you tell me! The list must've blown away from the explosion." Agent R stood up and took a few small steps. "C'mon, let's see if we can find it. If not, then we'll have to contact Agent M. She works for the Denbora headquarters."

Agent R tried to collect his thoughts on what just happened. He found most of the Time Agents and Keepers on the list and gave them a Time Inhibitor; they were silver rings, that when the owner puts it on, all traces of time magic would disappear.

"Oh man, it's worse than I thought." Agent R looked back at Nib. "We need to contact Headquarters; this isn't an 'accidental explosion case'... we're under attack!"

"No way, we're not contacting Agent S!" Agent R crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm still not over the fact that she still gets to keep the necklace that Madame du Barry was supposed to get. That was MINE!"

Nib wrote something again.

"Put a message in The Daily Warper? Please, do I look like an undercover agent?"

Nib protested against its owner by writing another message.

"Hey, watch your language, Nib!" he warned the blue fountain pen. "I know I curse, but that doesn't mean you can do that in public. What would the rest of the Time Agents say if they say you writing in that language? They'll say I don't know how to take care of Pens!"

"You know, there are more important things to worry about…" said a low, seductive voice in his ear. "How about seeing your great-aunt in Brazil, Rosario Rios?"

"How did you...?"

Agent R, now known as Rosario Rios, turned around to see a young woman standing before him. She wore a revealing, floor-length black dress with the slit up the side. It was backless and strapless. Her wan skin was covered in twisted, serpent-like tattoos all over her arms, legs, back, even her chest!. Her long, dark-red choppy hair seemed to move with a mind of its own, mimicking the movements of its host. Her chartreuse-colored snake-like eyes widen gleefully as her dark-red lips spread open to reveal her large fangs.

"You think some little ring is going to stop me?" she shook her head at him. "Tsk, tsk. I expected better from the Time Traveler's society."

"You!" he snarled at the woman. "You're the one who killed all of them!"

"Me?" she feigned innocence, putting a sallow hand on her bosom. "Why would that be?"

"The tattoos on your body come alive. You leave the imprints on the dead. Or should I say… the Corrupted!"

"Alright, you got me…" she smirked and put her hand down. "But what does that matter? I still have plenty more time magicians to suck off…"

"I'd watch how you word that, witch!" Nib flew to Rosario's hand and he turned into a Time Sword. "You might give people the wrong idea… not that it's far-fetched…"

"Like you scare me!" she scoffed, and raised her sharp pointy nails at him. Dark chartreuse magic emitted from them.

" _Thousand Serpent Fangs!"_ she roared and thousands of little serpents flew at Agent R, their fans opened wide and dripping with poison.

" _Mil Fatia de Morte!_ " he yelled and cut through her serpents they laid in writhing heaps on the ground before sparks flew everywhere and they disappeared.

"Is this all you got?" He pointed his sword at The Corrupter. "Figures, you're nowhere near your magical base; you aren't as powerful when you travel through time. So just give up and leave."

"I should," she lowered her hands in defeat and her eyes returned to normal. "Does this mean you won't need this anymore?"

She pulled out a scroll from her cleavage and rolled it open to Agent R. His jaw dropped. It was the list.

"Who gave it to you?"

"I snapped someone's neck for it. Nothing too fancy."

"I see you got busy, Rosario…" she cooed, reading all of the names. "Oh, two more people left?"

"Give me the list now!" he demanded.

"Agent A" The Corrupter gasped in surprise. "As in, your great-grandfather?"

Rosario roared in fury and lunged at her with his sword. The Corrupter was faster; she crouched low and sank her claws in Rosario's chest. His body jolted with very pulsing shock of electricity she gave him. She removed her hand and kicked him so hard he flew into several trees.

"You know, I was thinking about taking the list and finding these people myself. But you sparked my interest in him…" She took out a small hourglass and turned the dial of it.

"You've been a thorn in my plans for too long, Rosario!" She snarled at him. "Imagine what would happen if Agent A never hand any living descendants? I think I'll pay him a visit, like the rest of you crummy time magicians!"

Her maniacal laughter filled the air as the hourglass started to pulse with her energy. There were bright flashes of light and she turned into a fire-ball before disappearing completely.

Nib got up and saw Agent R, motionless. Nib, in a panic wrote out a message, took out Agent R's hourglass and transported the message through space and time. There was no time to waste. His owner was now the targeted, and his existence was in danger. There was only one thing to do.

Contact Joe the Magnificent.

* * *

 **A/N: Saving Agent A is a story I had in my head for a while now. It's sort of similar to Family Affairs, but with more action and better. Family Affairs, was too melodramatic for me (if I continued to write it out). There are some small changes:**

 **Rosario is now a Time Agent**

 **We get to meet his great-grandfather instead**

 **He will not tag along in the warp**

 **Tell me what you think. Leave a review, thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Isa Prep

**Chapter 2: Isa Prep**

 **Samantha POV**

Today was absolutely crazy and I'm not exaggerating on the "crazy" part. This was the day Jodie warped all three of us to Denbora - one of the most powerful time magic worlds and the birthplace of a modern time magic society - because she needed to complete an entrance exam to… take a deep breath here… Saint Isadora's Preparatory Academy for Time Magicians. Now THAT is a mouthful! Freddi and I were busy waiting for her in the lobby of Isa Prep, a prep school that breeds the future leaders of the time magic society. Jodie got rejected twice from Isa Prep because they needed "promising, serious" students; she still gets mad when we bring it up.

The lobby was a large, but cozy place with a fireplace, a front desk and a cook and serving staff on the side. We were sitting on these large, roomie sofas watching some melodramatic soap opera on the TV. Freddi was sipping tea, loving every moment in this posh, upper-east-expy of a boarding school. Sitting for long periods of time was never my "cup of tea"... get it?

"How long have we been here?" I asked Freddi. "Jodie said she would be done in thirty minutes."

"You know how thorough these schoolmasters are." Freddi whispered to me. "Maybe they're impressed with Jodie's new development and decided to run more tests."

"Or she got rejected again and she's crying in the girls' bathroom." I giggled/snorted in my hand, while Freddi eyed me disapprovingly. "What? I'm trying to be realistic!"

"Maybe you should try to be a little more supportive of Jodie," Freddi said to me. "You know it's her dream to come to Isa Prep. The Warp Academy views students who go here quite favorably. Did you know that the 98 percent of Isa Prep applicants who applied to The Warp Academy get accepted? And that's just the graduating class!"

"I know it's her lifelong dream, but have you seen the girls who go here?" I said. "Jodie may be a little high-maintenance, and fickle… and she's boy-crazy, but the girls here are horrible! Jodie compared to these girls, she's like an angel!"

Freddi was about to say something until she saw something that caught her eye. Outside the window, a gaggle of schoolgirls were running up to the main entrance with newspapers clutched in their hands. The large wooden door flew open and all of the girls rushed inside, waving the newspapers and screaming at the top of their lungs. The receptionist wasted no time controlling the situation.

"Girls, girls!" she yelled, waving her hands above her head to attract attention. "Please, everyone be QUIET!"

Everyone stopped yelling. The receptionist sighed in relief and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now," she said firmly. "We're going to talk about this in a civilized, polite way. What's going on?"

Every one of the girls talked at the same time, some yelling and trying to speak over the quieter girl. Eventually, the loud talking grew into hollering and the receptionist was forced to bite down on her fountain pen so she wouldn't lose her mind. Again.

"STOP. YELLING. IN. MY. OFFICE!"

Everyone stopped yelling again. By now, I was interested in what was going on. The girls at Isa Prep always bragged about how important it is to be "calm and collected" in the worst situations… but I guess they don't take it seriously!

"Miss Olga!" one of the girls spoke up. "We want to know if Professor Trigueiro is in!"

"Professor Trigueiro is busy right now. You girls will have to speak with him tomorrow."

"But it's really important that we see him now!" Another girl, with minty-green skin and navy blue, shoulder-length ringlets, pleaded. "We're all begging you!"

"Is it an emergency?" Miss Olga wasn't convinced. "Because if it isn't, you'll get detention for making a scene while the school has guests over."

"Well we wouldn't have caused a scene if it wasn't serious news!" someone yelled from the back of the crowd! "Lacy, give her The Daily Warper!"

The girl with the minty-green skin handed her crumpled edition of The Daily Warper to the receptionist. "Here. Don't say we didn't warn you."

Miss Olga took The Daily Warper and filled through the pages. She stopped at one in particular, after skimming through the page, her eyes widen, her skin paled and she put a hand to her lips in shock. Her other hand let go of The Daily Warper and dropped to her side. She took of her granny glasses and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"This can't be true." she said, her voice straining with emotions.

"It is… it is!" Some of the girls started to sniffle and others were holding on to each other for support. "We found The Pen… his Pen."

"A graduate of Isa Prep and The Warp Academy? But he's one of the best… the new face of The Warp Academy!"

"What's going on?" Freddi mouthed to me.

A gurgling sob escaped from someone's throat and it only opened a wave of sobs, wails and cries through the crowd. I crawled on my hands and knees and took a copy of The Daily Warper from the ground. Freddi flipped to the page and we both gasped in shock. It was an SOS for help… an SOS from Agent R.

"Camp Avo under attack by The Corruptor, please send medical attention. Agent R is severely injured. Abort the Time Inhibitors. Save Agent A. Or end of world!"

The doors opened again. There stood a well-dressed man in his 60s, with well-oiled grey hair, tan skin, a thin moustache and wide, penetrating hazel eyes. His breath stopped, and only then did I realize who he was. Professor Trigueiro. A legendary Time Agent and the face of time magic academics.

"Rosario… my nephew, severely injured?" he said weakly, and fainted.


End file.
